familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Howland List of Famous Descendants
A young pilgrim (age 28) on the Mayflower, John Howland (1592-1672) has probably the single largest posterity in all of North America. It includes many famous leaders, celebrities and other noteworthy individuals. Research Notes * First Families/Mayflower Passenger List/Other sources * Plymouth Colony John and Elizabeth Howland's direct descendants include notable figures. * U.S. president Franklin D. Roosevelt * U.S. President George H. W. Bush and his son George W. Bush and his brother, former Florida Govenor Jeb Bush. * U.S. first ladies Edith Roosevelt and Barbara Bush * Poets , Florence Earle Coate * Mormon leader Brigham Young; * Actors/actresses Christopher Lloyd, Humphrey Bogart, Anthony Perkins, Chevy Chase, Maude Adams and Lillian Russell. U.S. President Richard Nixon, U.S. President Gerald Ford, and British prime minister Winston Churchill are descendants of John Howland's brothers Arthur (Nixon and Ford) and Henry (Churchill). Family Tree Worksheets # Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors # William Emerson Immigrant Ancestors # Nathaniel Gorham (1738-1796)/immigrant ancestors A Auchincloss * Auchincloss, Louis S (1917-2010) - ( JHAuchincloss, JHRussell, CHowland, SSHowland, JHowland, NHowland4, NHowland3, JHowland2, JHowland1) - Famous American Author Adams # Adams, Charles Francis, Jr. (1835-1915): ( ABBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland, JHowland1) -was a member of the prominent Adams family, and son of Charles Francis Adams, Sr.. He served as a colonel in the Union Army during the American Civil War and was a railroad executive following the war. # Adams, John Quincy II (Brother of Charles F, Jr)- was an American lawyer and politician, the son of Charles Francis Adams and the grandson and namesake of president John Quincy Adams. # Adams, Charles F. III (1866-1954) (Son of John Quincy II) - was the United States Secretary of the Navy under President Herbert Hoover and a well-known yachtsman, participating in the famous America's Cup Race. # Adams, Brooks (1848-1927): (Brother of Charles F, Jr.), was an American historian and a critic of capitalism. # Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1910): (brother of Charles F, Jr.) - was an American journalist, historian, academic and novelist. He is best known for his autobiographical book, The Education of Henry Adams. # Adams, Catherine Lovering (1902-1988) (daughter of Charles F III) married Henry Stugis Morgan, who was an American banker. He was the son of John Pierpont ("Jack") Morgan Jr. and the grandson of renowned banker John Pierpont Morgan, Sr., founder of J.P. Morgan & Co.. # Adams, Charles F. IV (1910-1999) (Son of Charles F III) was a U.S. electronics industrialist. He served as the first president of the Raytheon Company. B * Alexander 'Alec' Baldwin → Alexander Baldwin → Alexander Baldwin → Sylvester Baldwin → Roswell Baldwin → Esther Brown → Eunice Palmer → Prudence Holmes → Joshua Holmes → Fear Sturgis → Temperance Gorham → JGorham, DHowland, JHowland) - Hollywood Actor * Bartlett, Elizabeth (1753-1825) - ( ELathrop, EGorham, JGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - wife of US Revolutionary War General Peleg Wadsworth (1748-1829). * M. Russell Ballard (1928) - ( GSmith, HMSmith, JFSmith1, HSmith, LMack, LMack, LGates, LFuller, HCrocker, HHowland, JHowland2, JHowland1)- LDS Apostle * Humphrey DeForest Bogart (1899-1957) → Maud Humphrey → John Humphrey → Elizabeth Perkins → Dyer Perkins → Bethia Baker → Prudence Jenkins → Lydia Howland → Joseph Howland → JOHN HOWLAND Bacon * Bacon, Robert (1860-1919): ( WBBacon, DTGorham, EGorham, BGorham, JGorham3, JGorham2, DHowland, JHowland1) - 39th US Secretary of State, US Ambassador to France, he just barely missed sailing on the Titanic at the end of his ambassadorship in 1912. * Bacon, Robert L (1884-1938) (son of Robert) - U.S. congressman (NY-1) * Bacon, Gaspar G (1886-1947): (son of Robert) politician - 51st Lt Gov of Massachusetts, President of Massachusetts State Senate, Army Veteran and chief of staff to Gen Patton. * Bacon, David (1914-1943) : (born Gaspar G Bacon Jr) - notable Hollywood Film actor, murdered in Santa Monica CA. Brewster * Jordana Brewster (1980) : ( ABrewster, KBrewster, FFBesse, LWBesse, LAWaterman, OPhinney, THinckley, MSturgis, ESturgis, TGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - TV Actress * Brewster, Kingman (1919-1988) : (grandfather of Jordana) - Diplomat, President of Yale University. Brooks * Brooks, Phillips, Bishop (1835-1893): ( MAPhillips, LGorham, NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland, JHowland1) was an American clergyman and author, who briefly served as Bishop of Massachusetts in the Episcopal Church during the early 1890s. He is best known for authoring the Christmas carol "O Little Town of Bethlehem". * Brooks, Charlotte G (1800-1859): ( AGorham, NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland, JHowland1) was the wife of Edward Everett (1794-1865), an American politician and educator from Massachusetts who spoke at Gettysburg with President Lincoln. Edward served as president of Harvard College. Bush * Bush, George H.W. - (Son of Sheldon) - 41st Presidents of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. (1946) - (Grandson of Preston) - 43rd U.S. President and Governor of Texas. * Bush, Prescott, Sen. (1895-1972) = ( FSheldon, MEButler, ESPierce, BSWheeler, SHorton, JWood, JWood, HNelson, HHuckins, HChipman, HHowland, JHowland1) - American banker and politician. He was a Wall Street executive banker and a United States Senator, representing Connecticut from 1952 until January 1963. C Card * Orson Scott Card (1951): ( WRCard, ORCard, ZPYoung, ZDHuntington, WHuntington, PLathrop, JLathrop4, AThatcher, LGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - American novelist famous for the Enders Game book series. Chase * Chevy Chase (1943) - (Edward Tinsley "Ned" Chase, Edward Leigh Chase, Charles Dennison Chase, Henry Seymour Chase, Jarvis Brown Chase, Paul Chase m. Betty Kinnicutt, John Kinnicutt m. Hannah Gorham, Jabez Gorham, Jr., Jabez Gorham, Sr., DHowland, JHowland1) - Famous American TV & Movie Actor Coolbrith * Coolbrith, Ina (1841-1928) - ( DCSmith, LMack, LGates, LFuller, HCrocker, HHowland, JHowland2, JHowland1)- First poet Laurette of California. D * Danson, Ted (1947) - (( EBDanson2, ALAllen, WMAllen, THCAllen, MDSmith, DSmith, MDenison, JDenison, EDenison, MGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - Famous American TV & Movie Actor E Emerson * [[Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882)|'Emerson, Ralph Waldo (1803-1882)']] - ( RHaskins, Hupham, HWaite, LSargent, LChipman, HHowland, JHowland1) - Famous American Writer is descended from an entirely female line, meaning Ralph Waldo Emerson carried the mitochondrial DNA of Mayflower passenger Elizabeth Tilley. Everett * Everett, William (1839-1910): ( CGBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland, JHowland1) - was a Harvard professor, master of Adams Academy and US Congressman for 5th Massachusetts District. F * Forbes, William C (1870-1959) - ( EEmerson, RWEmerson, RHaskins, Hupham, HWaite, LSargent, LChipman, HHowland, JHowland1) - American investment banker and diplomat. He served as Governor-General of the Philippines from 1909 to 1913 and Ambassador of the United States to Japan from 1930 to 1932. G Gorham # Gorham, Benjamin (1775-1855): (Son of Nathaniel) was a U.S. Representative from Massachusetts. # Christopher Gorham (born 1974), American actor # Claire Gorham (born c. 1966), English journalist and television presenter # Eville Gorham (born 1925), Canadian-American scientist # Frederic Poole Gorham (1871-1933): ( SGorham, JGorham, SGorham, JGorham6, BGorham5, JGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland2, JHowland1) - American bacteriologist # Geoffrey de Gorham (fl. 1119–46), Norman English abbot and scholar # George Congdon Gorham (1832-1909): ( GGorham, LGorham6, DGorham5, JGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland2, JHowland1) - American politician and newspaper editor # George Cornelius Gorham (1787–1857), English cleric # the Gorham controversy, a legal dispute involving George Cornelius Gorham # Graeme Gorham (born 1987), Canadian ski jumper # Henry Stephen Gorham (1839–1920) English entomologist # John Gorham (graphic designer) (1937–2001), English graphic designer # John Gorham (military officer) (1709-1751), British military figure, founder of Gorham's Rangers # John Gorham (physician) (1783-1829), Harvard Medical School’s first professor of chemistry and pharmacology # John Gorham Palfrey (1796-1881), American clergyman and historian # Joseph Goreham (1725-1790), British soldier, commander at the Battle of Fort Cumberland # Kathleen Gorham (1928–83), Australian ballerina # Kaye Goreham (fl. 1972), Australian flight attendant aboard hijacked Ansett Airlines Flight 232 # Mary Emma Gorham (1898-2008) (daughter of Frederic) - American centenarian - lived to age 109/110. # Maurice Gorham (1902–75), Irish journalist and broadcasting executive # Mel Gorham (born 1959), American actress # Gorham, Nathaniel (1738-1796): ( NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland, JHowland1) - US Delegate to Continental Congress and signer of the US Constitution. # Sire Richard Gorham, Bermudian soldier, aviator, businessman, and philanthropist # Robert Gorham, aka Rob da Bank (living 2009), British disc jockey # Sarah Gorham (born 1954), American poet # Scott Gorham (born 1951), American guitarist and songwriter H Hale * Hale, Emma (1804-1879) - ( IHale, ELewis, NLewis, GLewis, EHuckins, HChipman, HHowland, JHowland1) - Wife of the Mormon prophet Joseph Smith (1805-1844), founder of the LDS Church. Huntington * Huntington, William Jr (1784-1846) - (Father to Zina) - Veteran War of 1812 and Latter-day Saint Pioneer and first presiding elder of Mt Pisgah Branch. Featured on Mount Pisgah Monument. * Huntington, Zina (1821-1901): (WHuntington, PLathrop, JLathrop, AThatcher, LGorham3, DHowland2, JHowland1) - md Henry Jacobs, Joseph Smith (plural wife) and Brigham Young (plural wife) - social activist and 3rd President of the LDS General Relief Society. I / J K L * Christopher Lloyd → Samuel R. Lloyd → Adele Ferrier Peck → Francis Peck → Sarah Gorham → Isaac Gorham → Isaac Gorham → Isaac Gorham → Jabez Gorham → Desire Howland → JOHN HOWLAND - Hollywood Actor Longfellow # Longfellow, Henry W (1807-1882) ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, EGorham, JGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - Famous American Poet, Writer and Harvard Professor # Longfellow, Charles A (1844-1893) - Snuck away to join the Civil War where he was gravely wounded. He inspired Longfellow's poem I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day. # Longfellow, Ernest W (1845-1921) - renowned artist and art collector who donated a sizeable collection to the Boston Museum of Art. # Longfellow, Alice M (1850-1928) - noteworth philanthropist and historical preservationist. Never married. # Edith Longfellow (1853-1915) - married Richard Henry Dana III, son of the popular writer Richard Henry Dana, Jr., author of Two Years Before the Mast. M N O P / Q * Palin, Sarah, Gov (1964) - ( SSheera, HLGower, JCGower, ACGower, Abigail Hawes → Isaiah Hawes → Ebenezer Hawes → Ebenezer Hawes → Ebenezer Hawes → Desire Gorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - Alaska Governor, US Vice Presidential Candidate. * Percy Rivington Pyne (1896-1941) - ( MHowland, GGHowland7, GGHowland6, JHowland, NHowland4, NHowland3, JHowland2, JHowland1) - WWI Fighter Pilot Ace R R # Roosevelt, Franklin D. (1882-1945) - ( JRoosevelt, MAspinwall, SHowland, JHowland, NHowland4, NHowland3, JHowland2, JHowland1) - 32nd U.S. President S Smith * Smith, David A. (1879-1952) - Son of Joseph F (1838), first president of the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. * Smith, Hyrum (1800-1844) - Brother of Joseph Smith, Jr - Patriarch and Martyr of the LDS Church * Smith, Hyrum M (1872-1918) - LDS Apostle, son of Joseph F Smith. * Smith, Joseph, Jr. (1805-1844) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, HCrocker, HHowland, JHowland2, JHowland1) - Mormon Prophet and Founder of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph F. (1838-1918) - Son of Hyrum Smith, LDS Apostle, Hawaiian Missionary and 6th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph F. (1876-1972) - Son of Joseph F (1838), LDS Apostle, 10th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph III (1832-1914) - Son of the Prophet, Joseph Smith and founder of the RLDS Church. Spock * Benjamin Spock → Louise Stoughton → Ada Hooper →Adeline Ripley → Sarah Denny → Lucretia Sargent → Phineas Sargent → Jonathan Sargent → Jonathan Sargent LChipman, HHowland, JHowland1) - T W * Wadsworth, Henry, Lt (1785-1804) - ( EBartlett, ELathrop, EGorham, JGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - US Midshipman who died in the Battle of Tripoli during the Barbary Pirate Wars. * Wadsworth, A.S., Commodore (1790-1851) - US Naval Officer with over 40 years duty. Was 1st Leiutenant on the USS Constitution during it's famous battle with the Guerriere in the War of 1812. Winslow * Winslow, Edward (1747-1815) - ( HHowland, THowland, JHowland2, JHowland1)- Loyalist militia leader during American revolutionary war, fought at Battle of Lexington for British, and forced to move family to New Brunswick afterwards where he became a judge on their supreme court. War Veterans King George's War * Gorham, Shubael (1686-1746) - ( JGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - died at 1745-46 Siege of Louisbourg, Cape Breton Island. Revolutionary War # Sproat, Ebenezer, Col (1752-1805) - ( ESproat2, EHawes, DGorham, DHowland, JHowland1) - an officer in the 13th Massachusetts Regiment in the American Revolutionary War. Served the entire war, the was a settlerr in early Ohio. Category:Descendancy lists